Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 16
Synopsis On February 14th, Nepgear tells Neptune an interesting fact. It is now okay for girls to give girls chocolate. They call it a friend chocolate. This gives Neptune a good idea, so she tells Nepgear is she is heading out for a bit. Neptune's plan is to become super popular so she can get chocolate from random strangers. She plans to use a special love potion from Gust. Neptune runs off and crashes into Falcom. Falcom and Neptune drop the stuff they are carrying. Falcom asks Neptune if she is alright. Neptune tells Falcom to watch where she is going. Falcom apologizes but explains she was carrying a lot of stuff. Neptune sees all the chocolate scattered about. She asks Falcom who she was going to give this to. Falcom explains she actually recieved all this. This happens every Valentine Day even if she's a girl. There is no way she can eat all this, so she offers Neptune some of her chocolate. Neptune is super happy to take some chocolate off her hands. Falcom then introduces herself and her occupation as an adventurer. Neptune introduces herself as well. Neptune begins eating her new generously given chocolate. Falcom sees Neptune as a bit of a squirrel and tells Neptune she'd feel bad if those chocolates went to waste so Neptune is helping her out. Neptune is glad she can be of service. Neptune is glad she met Falcom and guesses she does not need Gust's potion. Neptune looks at the potion to find the bottle has broken. She wonders when that happened and thinks she must have spilled some on Falcom when they crashed. Neptune turns around and tries to call out to Falcom as another girl is attempting to give Falcom some chocolate. The girl goes berserk and attempts to slash Falcom with her chocolate, and after Falcom dodges, the girl is unhappy as Falcom did not accept her chocolate. Suddenly more girls are going berserk wanting Falcom to accept their weapon-shaped chocolates. Falcom wonders what is going on. Histoire takes over the next panels to explain the love potion. Normally when people use the love potion, they go from normal to popular. When popular girls, like Falcom use the love potion, they go from popular to stalker worthy. A mob of girls assemble determined to give Falcom chocolate. Falcom and Neptune run away from the crowd and Neptune apologizes to Falcom for spilling a love potion all over her back. Falcom is shocked to learned that Neptune did that, but first the two of them have to escape the mob. The two of escape to a cramped locker. Neptune, being uncomfortable snuggles around Falcom blowing the two's cover so they have to continue to run away. Falcom calls Neptune an idiot as the two continue to run away. The two of them pass by Noire, Blanc and Vert. Noire wonders what Neptune is doing. Blanc wonders if this is an event. Her gut tells her not to get involved so she won't. Vert has something official to attend so she takes her leave as well. The mobs begin throwing chocolate at Falcom so Neptune jumps up to collect them and continue running. Falcom is shocked and that only motivates the mob to continue their relentless chase. The two of them tried disguses and were almost caught several times. Eventually, one of the girls threw chocolate at Falcom and hit her head. Neptune asks if she is okay and Falcom is a bit upset. She decides to get serious and she uses her special technique, Wai-ess Half-Character Slide-Slash with a chocolate sword. Neptune is impressed with the sword move but two more girls come from above to attack Falcom, but then crash. Neptune sniffs Falcom and reports that she can't smell the love potion anymore. Falcom breathes a sigh of relief and notes that this is her most exhausting adventure yet. People are scarier than monster and she has had enough of Valentine's Day for a while. Neptune laughs at that, and Falcom leaves for her next adventure. Neptune concludes her tale to Nepgear on how she got all that chocolate. Nepgear is glad her sister was able to get so much chocolate. Nepgear guesses that Neptune doesn't need her small chocolate gift to her. After all, Neptune has much more extravagant chocolate and she messed up in making her gift a bit. Neptune then remembers that Nepgear made some chocolate and asks to try some. Neptune takes the chocolate while Nepgear tells her to wait. She indulges in Nepgear's melted caramel chocolate. Neptune concludes that Nepgear's chocolate is the best after all. Histoire notes that cooking is not Nepgear's strong point, but the melted caramel may improved the taste. The two sisters then share the large amount of chocolates for the rest of day and got cavities as a result. Noire can't believe that even Nepgear got cavities. Key Events *Neptune attempts to use a love potion to increase her popularity to get chocolate *Neptune spills the love potion on Falcom *The pair then get chased by a mob determined to give Falcom Valentine Chocolates *The potion eventually wears off and Neptune is left with a lot of chocolate *Neptune shares the chocolate with Nepgear and the two sisters get cavities the following day New Characters *Falcom Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters